


haru loves water not people

by Spirithoofs



Category: Free!
Genre: One Shot, Other, Your Lie in April Spoiler, also this is kinda loki sad, don't read if you haven't finished your lie in april
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirithoofs/pseuds/Spirithoofs
Summary: haru loves water but dies before ever marrying water





	haru loves water not people

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all like this! this is my otp!!!!! :)  
> btw there is a your lie in april spoiler so don't read unless you are ready to ya know get spoiled

Haru stared at the pool everyone on the swim team could tell that haru was having a hard time adjusting to the winter. The feeling of no pool. It was hard anyone could tell but they all had no idea on what to do. There was no way that haru could swim and be with the water that he loved so since it was like negative degrees outside. you know what they say about love though. 

it makes you crazy

So, haru raced to the pool and swam even know it almost killed him he was happy to swim one last time with the water he loved

Haru died like kaori   
super sad  
oopsie daisy

**Author's Note:**

> omg i just love haruter (haru x water for you noobs) so much!


End file.
